


Burn

by MissEms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean arrives home to the bunker, he finds that it has gone up in flames. He will do whatever it takes to get his family out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Dean rushed into the bunker, not caring about the closeness of the flames or the potential danger. His family was in there. He was not about to lose anyone else in a fucking house fire.

“Sam? Cas!” He yelled, hearing nothing in response but the fire roaring around him. He made his way toward the stairs, covering his nose with his sleeve and trying to breathe. “Sammy,” he choked out, smoke claiming his lungs.

His brother came running up the steps from the hallway below, panic in his eyes. “Dean,” Sam coughed. “Cas is still down there.” He pointed back down towards the hallway, where their bedrooms were. “We need to-” he burst into a fit of coughs.

“Get outta here Sammy,” Dean ordered. “I’m gonna go get Cas.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue but started coughing again and nodded. “Just- hurry. Be careful,” Sam said before turning away to go.

“I will, now go! And don’t come back for us if we don’t come out,” Dean yelled as Sam left. He turned his attention back to the stairs, hurrying down them. Hurrying to Cas. Cas was human now, and was still adjusting. Dean could only imagine the pure panic Cas was experiencing right now.

“Cas?” He called out, his voice raspy. He heard a crash and a sound that seemed to be something between a scream and a loud gasp. “Cas!” He repeated, followed by a fit of coughs. 

He made his way towards Cas’s room, which seemed to be the source of the sound, and saw that the ceiling had begun collapsing in. He kicked down what was left of the door and found Cas on the ground with his knees up to his chest, his sleeve covering his face, and his eyes squeezed shut. Pieces of the ceiling were crumbling down over Cas’s head.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out, and the man’s eyes shot open.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was raspy. “Can’t breathe,” he choked out.

Dean rushed forward, pulling Cas up to his feet, although Cas was a bit wobbly. “Cmon, stand up,” Dean grumbled.

“I feel dizzy,” Cas complained. The poor guy was practically gasping for air, and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. Dean scooped Cas up into his arms without a second thought.

“You’re gonna be fine, Cas. I promise,” he grumbled, choking as he tried to speak. Cas was practically unconscious, and Dean noticed that he was barely breathing, which scared the shit out of him. “Please don’t die,” he whispered, making his way back toward the stairs. 

Much to his dismay, the flames had grown bigger, completely engulfing the stairs, and panic rose up in Dean. They were going to die in this fucking fire. He held Cas closer to his body, barely able to support the man’s weight. His legs felt wobbly, and the heat was nauseating. 

He couldn’t make it up the steps, not while carrying Cas. Not without getting them both fried.

Pieces of the ceiling continued to rain down, hitting Dean. He wondered how long it would take before it fell in completely, crushing them both. He tried to think. Was there another way out? Not down here.

The flames from the stairs were growing closer and Dean backed away. A hunter and a former angel were about to die in a fucking fire. Pathetic.

Then it hit him. The dungeon. He made his way away from the stairs. Their only option at this point was the dungeon. Dean hoped, prayed actually, that it was fireproof. He ran as fast as he could, gasping for air.

They made it into the dungeon, and Dean slammed the door shut behind him. The room was untouched. He could breathe better. Not perfectly, but better. He gasped for air, letting himself slump to the ground, still clutching Cas tightly. He fumbled around for his phone, hoping Sam still had his.

“Sammy?” He rasped when Sam answered. “We’re in the dungeon.. Call the fire department. Don’t come in for us yourself. Wait for them. We’re fine for now.”

"No way! I’m coming in to get you,” Sam argued.

“Too dangerous. Please Sammy? Just call ‘em” Dean pleaded.

Sam sighed and agreed, as Dean hung up.He turned his attention to Cas, who was still passed out, but breathing, much to Dean’s relief.

“God, Cas, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, wiping the beads of sweat from the man’s forehead. “Sam’s gonna get us out of here.” 

“M'cant breathe,” Cas rasped, surprising Dean. 

“Shh, it’s okay Cas. Take deep breaths. As deep as you can. Sam’s gonna get us out,” he promised.

“It’s too hot,” Cas grumbled, which erupted into a fit of coughs. “I’m overheating I think.” More coughing. 

“Shh, don’t talk, you’ll make it worse. If you’re hot, take off the coat.. Shirt too,” Dean ordered. He helped Cas sit up enough to pull off the singed coat, then his sweat soaked shirt, but as soon as they were off, Cas collapsed against the hunter again.

Dean shifted to sit up against the wall furthest from the door. Cas leaned his head against Dean’s chest, and Dean let him, even putting an arm around the guy for comfort. “I’m sorry, Cas. We’ll be out of here soon.” Cas nodded into Dean’s shirt, letting out a small cough. 

The roar of the fire grew louder outside of the door, and Dean prayed for it to hold up. Dean tried to focus on something else. He looked down at Cas, who looked so helpless right now. It made Dean feel sick to see him like this. As the fire grew even louder, Dean let himself admit that he was scared. He held Cas just a little bit closer. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

Dean shook his head.“Shh, Cas you’re okay,” Dean promised.

Cas shook his head.“No.” He lifted his head. “If we d-” Another cough. “Don’t make it..”

Dean shook his head quickly. “No way. Nope. We are not about to have this conversation.” 

“But-” Cas whispered. “I want you to know-”

“Cas stop it. We are not going to die!” Dean insisted. “I’m not letting you fucking die in here.”

“But I love you,” Cas whispered, his voice catching on the last word. “I had to tell you before- in case I die…”

Dean searched Cas’s eyes, which were wide with sadness and fear, but also full of exhaustion. Dean shook his head and pulled Cas closer against him.

“God, I love you too Cas,” Dean whispered. Cas sighed, melting against Dean’s chest again. “That’s why I’m not gonna let you die in this fucking fire,” Dean added.

“I love you,” Cas said again, voice still raspy. “Thank you for saving me..”

"I love you,” Dean repeated. He hesitated before pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’s head. “And don’t thank me.. I would do anything for you, you know. I would give you the fucking moon if I could,” he said softly, giving his angel another kiss.

Cas leaned his head up, staring up at the hunter for a second before meeting Dean’s lips with his own. Dean was still for a moment before he kissed back, melting against Cas’s mouth. Cas tasted like smoke, but Dean didn’t care. He was kissing Cas. And it was beautiful, but after a moment, Cas pulled away. Dean realized he still probably couldn’t breathe well.

“Are we really gonna be okay? I’m scared,” Cas admitted quietly. Dean pulled him against his chest again.

“We’re gonna be fine. I promise. If the fire hasn’t gotten in here yet, it’s not going to. Sam called the fire department. They’re gonna get us out,” Dean whispered soothingly.

Cas took a shaky breath of Dean’s shirt and clutched him tighter. Dean continued planting kisses to Cas’s head, and rubbed a hand up and down his back. It was getting hotter, and smoke was leaking into the room slowly, but Dean decided that it was better than fire. He covered his mouth with his sleeve, and Cas's face was already buried in Dean’s shirt. Eventually Cas drifted off into a state of unconsciousness again, and Dean could hear voices.

“Thank god,” he mumbled as the door burst open. A few fire fighters, accompanied by Sam, stepped in and rushed to their side.

Cas stirred against Dean. “Dean?” He mumbled, his voice scratchy.

“I told you they’d find us,” Dean grinned helping Cas sit up.

“Are you two okay?” Sam asked, kneeling beside them. 

Dean nodded. “We’re good,” he assured Sam. “Just a little burnt.” 

“He might need medical attention,” one man, probably a medic said, pointing to Cas. 

Cas shook his head. “I’m okay,” he coughed. “But you should probably carry me just in case,” Cas said, looking up at Dean with A small smirk and wide eyes.

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes. “Lazy ass,” he chuckled. “You’re lucky I love you.”

That comment earned a questioning glance from Sam, but he didn’t say anything as Dean scooped up Cas bridal style and began making his way out of the burnt bunker.

As they assessed the damage on the way out, Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas’s entire room was caved in. “I would’ve been crushed…” Cas whispered. “If it weren’t for you.”

“I would never let that happen to you,” Dean assured him.

Once outside, Dean practically gulped up the fresh air, and set Cas down to sit on the hood of baby. “I can finally fucking breathe,” Dean remarked.

Sam was answering questions from the fire department, and Dean was sitting beside a still shirtless Cas on the impala. They would have to stay in a motel tonight, of course, and Dean told Sammy that he could drive for once, as he was exhausted.

Sam didn’t ask any questions when Dean sat in the backseat with Cas on their way to the motel. He didn’t ask questions when Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, or when Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s temple.

He didn’t ask questions when they climbed into bed together in the motel room as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

“I love you Castiel,” Dean whispered through the darkness.

“I love you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
